1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to farrier rasps and, in particular, to a rasp including means for measuring a hoof width to determine the appropriate size of horse shoe to be used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horses need periodic shoeing to protect their hooves and prevent damage to their feet. Typically, the wear and tear on the shoe and the normal growth and expansion of the hoof require filing, trimming and reshoeing every six to eight weeks. Therefore, the process of replacing old shoes and reconditioning hooves is a significant part of the upkeep of a horse and an important aspect of a farrier's work.
In order to replace a horse's shoe, a farrier is required to lift each foot several times to carry out the various steps involved in the process. First the old shoe is extracted; then the hoof is filed down to remove the old, distal horn material and provide a structurally sound anchor for shoe nails; then the width of the hoof is measured for fitting; and finally a new shoe is nailed or otherwise attached to the hoof. Each step involves picking up and holding the foot of the horse between the legs of the farrier such that the hoof faces up and its bottom and side walls are accessible to perform the particular work required. Each step must be carried out for each foot of the horse, which is time consuming and adds to the cost of horse shoeing. Moreover, since rasps in current use are only about two inches wide, it is extremely difficult for farriers to produce a level hoof without "eye-balling" and constantly checking the shoe to make sure there are no gaps between the hoof wall and the shoe that might cause the shoe to rock on the hoof.
A particular problem that results from the procedure just described is the fact that farriers often skip the measuring step for three of the four hooves and use the first measurement for all fittings, assuming that the hooves of all four feet are the same. In fact, though, that is normally not the case and the shoe has to be bent to conform to the particular hoof to which it is being attached. Thus, instead of using a shoe of a different size, as available in commerce for obtaining an optimal fit, this shortcut is often taken to save time and provide a less expensive service. Unfortunately, though, this practice introduces stresses in the hoof that can affect the integrity of its structure and the life of the fit.
Therefore, any improvement in the procedure and tools used in horse shoeing that simplified the process would be welcome by farriers. This invention is directed at providing a tool that makes it possible for a farrier to obtain the advantages of the described shortcut without its negative consequences.